


Louis punishments

by orphan_account



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: Ass to Mouth, BDSM, Blowjobs, Bottom Louis, CBT, Chastity, Cockrings, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Dom Harry, Eating out, Figging, Humiliation, M/M, Milking, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prostate Milking, Punishment, Riding, Rough Sex, Spanking, Sub Louis, Teasing, Top Harry, Vibrators, cock spanking, cumming untouched, handjobs, little louis, princess louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a bunch of punishments Harry has given to LouisHave any ideas? Message me or comment them!
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	1. Punishment 1

Daddy is coming home soon so here I am waiting for my punishment. Yesterday when he was gone I went to the playroom by myself a big no no. Today I receive my punishment.   
  


I see daddy walk through the door with his suit and tie he points to the ground next to him and I run over to kneel down beside him.   
  


“Princess tell daddy what you did and why your getting a punishment.” He says in a gruff voice.

”I went to the playroom by myself and played without you.” My voice comes out squeaker than I intended it too.

”what exactly did you do princess.” He kneels down beside me pulling my chin up forcing me to look at him.   
  


“I played with the vibrators and rings.” Whimpering out he pulls me to stand up. He pulls my pants down and I step out of them. 

“panties to love.” He breaths out. “So perfect.” He slaps my ass making it jiggle. I moan out “daddyyyy” 

“To the playroom. Lay on the bed” he demands. I scurry off with him trailing behind me.   
  
Laying on the bed I see him go to the drawers we have filled with toys. He grabs out rope and walks over to me. By now my breathing is ruff I’m excited to see what’s coming. (Not me)

Ruffly grabbing my arms he toes them to the bed posts making sure they are secure but not to tight. Moving down to my legs he does the same. Walking back over to the drawers he comes back holding a ruler.

“Remember your safe word baby?” he asks finally speaking up.   
  


“yeah, watermelon.” I answer 

“good no speaking unless it’s counting I’m going to spank your pretty little cock.” he taunts as he rubs my tip.

bringing up the ruler he slaps my cock as it springs up. “Daddy” I gasp “please no.”

”I thought I told you no talking and did you just tell daddy no?”   
  


I whimper louder as he brings the ruler down 4 more times each time increasing the strength behind it.   
  


“1 thank you daddy. 2 thank you daddy. 3 thank you daddy. 4 daddy hurts please no more.” Tears are streaming down my face.   
  


“Princess I’m going to untie you and you’re going to stay laying down do not close your legs.” Untying me he pushes me up further onto the bed.   
  


“I’m going to start again. Keep counting.” He speaks. My tears are getting heavier as he delivered 2 more smacks. This time to my balls.   
  
“5 daddy thank you. 6 daddy thank you. I’m sorry daddy please no more” I close my legs quickly.

“I told you not to close your legs or speak and you still did. I think you want more punishment.” He hums prying my legs open. ”you’re getting 4 more that will be 10. You don’t have to count anymore.”   
  


he lets down 4 very hard smacks two going on my balls and two on my cock. I know that my eyes are red crying so much my eyes burn.   
  


“almost done maybe next time you won’t be tempted to go in the playroom without me.” He smiles softly ”you’re almost done. Just a few more things left to do.” He grabs my cock slowly rubbing up and down.

”daddy it hurts I don’t wanna.” I whine 

“it’s either you cum now or you don’t cum for a week in a cage. You’re choice.” He shrugs “which one darling?”   
  


“first one.” I respond

he continues the slow teasing pace it burns as he runs but I’m getting closer to my release then it will all be over.   
  


“Don’t cum without permission you know better. Ask me.” His tone is low and dominant.

”daddy can I please cum.” I ask

”I don’t know princess.” He smirks increasing the pace.

I take in a deep breath “daddy please” my voice is now begging.

”cum for me.” He gives me permission as I let go. He turns around quickly with a cock ring and a vibrator plug. I gasp loudly as I see the two items that got me into this mess in the first place. “You didn’t think we were done did you?” He smirks as I whine 


	2. Punishment 2

Daddy gets back from the kitchen and I see him with a ginger root in his hand. I whimper our I didn’t even know we had some of those. He’s never done it before but has told me stories that they hurt but also feel good?

  
He pops the lid to the lub open.   
“bend over the couch ass up as high as you can get it.” He demands loudly.  
drizzling the lib over my hole he puts in 2 fingers working them in and out at a fast pace. Hitting my prostate dead on each time.   
  


I moan out wanting him to touch me more.

”You’re a little slut aren’t you.”   
he spanks me roughly. “Answer me!” 

“yes daddy please touch me more!” I squeak out pushing my bum up even higher fucking myself on his fingers. “I think that’s enough prep baby I’m gonna put it in now.” He pulls his fingers out and replaces it with the ginger pushing it in far.

  
For a few minutes it actually feels good until the burning sensation kicks in. “Daddy please I promise I’ll be good! I won’t ever disobey you ever again! I promise! Please take it out!!”   
  


“I know it hurts baby it’s a punishment not a reward.” He tells me sincerely.   
  


You see I’m in this position because I bluntly ignored daddy when he was with his friends. Then I screamed at him multiple times and continued to tell him no. Which resulted in him spanking me I front of his friends making me apologize to them and now this.

yYou can obviously tell I deserved it but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt. I wiggle around on the couch trying to get away but it doesn’t help. 

  
I’m pulled back by daddy. My eyes are already red and puffy from all of the tears I’ve shed. He pulls me down making me sit on his lap. This makes the root sit right up against my prostate.   
  


“Hold still baby I know it burns I’m gonna play with you but you have to hold still.”   
He holds me in place as he’s talking.

He then takes something out of his pocket. It’s a cock ring. He slides it on me putting my legs under his so I’m spread out completely. “Daddy you said you were going to play with me.” A frown displays on my face as my lip wobbles.   
  


“I am baby see.” He replies putting his hand on the tip of my cock circling around it making me cry out I’m pleasure.   
  


“Can I cum? Please take it off daddy need to cum!” I gasp as he pulls back my foreskin playing with the head hard and teasing.   
  


He finally takes off the cock ring. “You can cum now baby.” he speaks as I cum hard falling back onto his shoulders. He lays me down and pulls the root out slowly. Whining from the uncomfortableness of it against my burning rim I’m lost in my thoughts. ”You can take a nap baby we’re done.” He kisses me softly as I fall into a deep sleep.


	3. 3rd punishment

Here I am tied to the playroom bed at daddy’s disposal. So far I have a vibrating plug, a vibrating cock ring and a spread-Bar.   
I’m coming down from once again another ruined orgasm.   
  


Daddy is walking over to me he has a vibrator in his hands and a sounding bar from our cabinet. “I’m going to take the ring off.” He says as I nod in agreement. “Since you want to come so bad your going to come multiple times.” He smirks widely putting his hand on my cock swirling it around the tip. He roughly rubs up and down my cock fast and hard. I’m moaning loudly as I reach my high. “Daddy! I wanna cum!” I scream out. “You can cum.” He tells me rubbing even faster than before.

He wastes no time licking up cum and kitten licking the tip. He licks up and down the sides of my cock then takes the whole thing in his mouth deep throating me. He feels so good and so warm. “Daddy please!” I squeak out cumming hard.

Daddy turns so his back is facing me and grabs the vibrator. I gasp as I’ve already came 4 times today. “Daddy please! I’m so tired!” I try to escape the vibrator but he grabs my cock holding it straight up and put the vibrator on the highest setting and set it on the tip of my cock making me scream just as I’m about to cum he turns the vibrator off letting me sit for a few minutes to regain my breath. “Daddy please let me cum.” I ask him getting no response in return.

  
He turns the vibrator back on and set it on my tip once more making me cum. He turns around once more to grab the sounding bar. We’ve done it about 3 times now. It’s one of my favorites the burning sensation but also the pleasure it brings along with it but this is a punishment so it could become my worst enemy.  
  


He speaks up “I’m going to put this in baby can you be a good boy for daddy?” He asks me. “Yes ! Daddy I can! I promise!” I yell the excitement building up inside me. I feel the burning sensation I love as he slides it in.   
  


he finishes putting it in and he picks up the vibrator with a huge smirk displayed on his face. I gasp my breathing picking up speed as I see him flick it on the highest setting. He sets it on the top of the sounding bar causing it to vibrate spreading immense pleasure throughout my cock. I throw my head back moaning and it doesn’t take much until I’m cumming the hardest I ever had.   
  


it wasn’t until after did I realize I had started crying somewhere in between the mix of orgasms. My heaven breathing still hasn’t stopped as I try to speak up “Daddy it felt so good! Can we do it again soon?” I ask tiredly 

“Of course we can sweetheart! just maybe not punishment.” He laughs out kissing my lips and taking out the plug and sounding bar. 


End file.
